Wiki Ders Notları
raipidShare den ders notları linki Wiki notları *Kayıt olmak ve giriş yapmak Kayıt olmadan ve giriş yapmadan sayfaları okuyabilirsiniz. *Hesap oluşturmak için (ücretsizdir), her sayfada bulunanbu bağlantıya tıklayabilirsiniz. *Tek bir hesap oluşturmanız yeterlidir. Düzenleme Diğer wikiler gibi, korumalı olmayan her sayfayı düzenleyebilirsiniz. *Yaptığınız değişiklikler anında uygulanır. Değiştirmek için her sayfanın üstünde bulunan "değiştir" bağlantısına tıklayabilirsiniz. *Sayfayı değiştirdikten sonra özet bilgiyi "Özet" kutucuğuna yazabilirsiniz. *Ör: "yazım hatası" veya "güncelleme yaptım" vs. Ayrıca, sayfayı düzenledikten sonra önizlemeyi göster düğmesine tıklayarak yaptığınız değişiklikleri kontrol edebilirsiniz. *Önizleme yapmadan önce yaptığınız işin yedeğini almak sorunla karşılaşma durumunda işinize yarayabilir. *Eğer giriş yapmışsanız ufak değişiklikleri Küçük değişiklik olarak işaretleyebilirsiniz. Böylece diğer kullanıcıları bilgilendirmiş olursunuz. *Değiştirme işlemlerini denemek için yeni bir pencere açıp oyun alanı sayfasını açıp orada deneme yapabilirsiniz. *Açılan sayfada "değiştir" bağlantısına tıklayarak deneme işlemlerini yapabilirsiniz. *Yeni sayfa oluşturmak *Yeni bir sayfa oluşturup oluşturulan sayfayı belirli bir kategoriye eklemek için şunları yapabilirsiniz: Örnek olarak "Yeni Kılavuz" sayfasını "Türkçe" kategorisine ekleyelim: *1. Öncelikle oluşturmak istediğiniz sayfaya gidin http://wiki.archlinux.org/index.php/Yeni_Kılavuz". Bu aşamada oluşturmak istediğinize dair onayınız istenecektir. Yeni sayfa oluştur diyerek oluşturabilirsiniz. *2. Sayfanın en üstüne yazın. Sayfa Düzeni Her sayfada farklı içerik olsa da, genel bir sayfa düzeni oluşturmak faydalıdır. Mesela, yazacağınız sayfada şu bölümleri kullanmanız faydalı olacaktır. *• Özet -- Yazacağınız konuda anlamlı bir özet *• Kurulum -- Eğer kullanıyorsanız, uygulamanın nasıl kurulacağını anlatmalısınız *• Yapılandırma -- Eğer kullanıyorsanız, uygulamanın kurulduktan sonra nasıl yapılandırılacağını anlatmalısınız *• Sorun Giderme -- Yazılım hakkında sıkça sorulan sorular ve bilinen sorunlara karşı sorun giderme yöntemlerini anlatmalısınız *• İpuçları -- Eğer kullanıyorsanız, ipuçları verebilirsiniz *• Kaynaklar -- Ekstra kaynakları bu kısımda belirtebilirsiniz *Tabii ki bu bölümleri ana başlıklar olarak kullanmalısınız. Bunun için Başlıklar ve Alt Başlıklar kısmını inceleyin. *Biçimlendirme Çoğu biçimlendirme işlemi wiki dilinde yapıldığı için, HTML] bilmenize gerek yoktur. *Kalın ve italik yazılar *Kalın ve italik yazılar kelimenin etrafına kesme (') işareti eklenerek yazılabilmektedir. *• italik yazdığınızda italik olarak görünecektir. (2 kesme işareti) *• kalın yazdığınızda kalın olarak görünecektir. (3 kesme işareti) *• kalın italik yazdığınızda kalın italik olarak görünecektir. (5 kesme işareti) *Başlıklar ve Alt Başlıklar *Başlıklar ve alt başlıklar yazınızı kolayca düzene sokmanızı sağlar. Yazınızda bir çok konu başlığı yer alıyorsa yazınızı başlıklara ve alt başlıklara bölebilirsiniz. *Başlıkları şu şekilde kullanabilirsiniz: *• =Esas Başlık= (1 eşittir işareti) *• Alt başlık (2 eşittir işareti) *• Alt başlık (3 eşittir işareti) *• Alt Başlık (4 eşittir işareti) *• Alt Başlık (5 eşittir işareti) *Eğer bir yazıda en az üç tane başlık varsa, Konu başlıkları tablosu otomatik oluşturulur. Eğer bu tablonun görünmesini istemiyorsanız, yazarak görünmemesini sağlayabilirsiniz. *Paragraf *Paragraf yazarken satır başı kullanmak için, iki nokta (:) kullanabilirsiniz. Ne kadar iki nokta kullanırsanız, yazı o kadar içeriden başlayacaktır. *Mesela: *This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. bu şekilde gösterilecektir: This is aligned all the way to the left. *This is indented slightly. *This is indented more. *Sıralı öğeler *Liste şeklinde, sıralı öğe kullanacaksanız (*) kullanabilirsiniz. Paragraf başına benzemekle birlikte, başına işaret koymanızı sağlar. *Örnek: *First list item *Second list item **Sub-list item under second *Isn't this fun? *Bu şekilde gösterilecektir: • First list item • Second list item o Sub-list item under second • Isn't this fun? *Numaralandırılmış Liste *Ayrıca numaralandırılmış öğe listesi kullanabilirsiniz. Bunun için (#) işareti kullanabilirsiniz. Birden fazla # işareti kullanarak seviye belirleyebilirsiniz. *Örnek: #First item #Second item ##Sub-item under second item #Third item Şu şekilde gösterilecektir: 1. First item 2. Second item 1. Sub-item under second item 3. Third item *Kod *Kod göstermek için, her bir satırın önünde bir boşluk bırakın. Mesela, *Bağlantılar *Bağlantı eklemek okuyucuların wikide kaybolmamalarını sağlamak açısından önemlidir. *İç Bağlantılar *Referans vermek için wikideki başka bir sayfaya bağlantı verebilirsiniz. Wikideki mevcut sayfalara veya ileride eklenileceğini düşündüğünüz bir sayfaya bağlantı verebilirsiniz. *Wikideki başka bir sayfaya bağlantı vermek için, bağlantı vermek istediğiniz sayfanın adını çift köşeli parantez içerisinde yazın. *Örneğin, Wikia sayfasına bağlantı vermek istiyorsanız, şu şekilde kullanabilirsiniz: Wikia *Ayrıca bağlantı vermek istediğiniz sayfaya bir isim vermek istiyorsanız, "|" işareti kullanabilirsiniz. *Mesela, Arch Linux sayfasına, "Ana Sayfa" ismiyle bağlantı vermek istiyorsanız, şu şekilde yazabilirsiniz. *Ayrıntılı bilgi Ana Sayfada yer almaktadır... *Şu şekilde görünecektir: *Ayrıntılı bilgi Ana Sayfada yer almaktadır... *Bir dokümanın bir bölümüne bağlantı vermek *Bir dokümanın bölümüne bağlantı vermek için, o bölümün adını # işareti kullanarak tanımlayabilirsiniz Arch Felsefesi *Arch Felsefesi olarak görüntülenecektir. *Dillerarası Bağlantı *ArchWiki'de birden fazla dilde yazı yazmak mümkündür. Sayfa isimleri farklı dilde olsa da, farklı diller için bağlantı vermek faydalı olacaktır. *Bir makale birden fazla dilde yer alıyorsa, ArchWiki'ye has "i18n-box" kullanarak o sayfanın çevirisinin bulunduğu dillere bağlantı verilebilir. *Sayfanıza i18n-box eklemek için, yazınızın başına şunları ekleyebilirsiniz: * * * * * *Eğer makale adı ingilizce adı ile aynı ise, Türkçesi için: *Makale_Adı (Türkçe) ismini kullanın. *Örneğin: Gnome Gnome (Türkçe) Gnome (Français) *Wikilerarası Bağlantı *Wikilerarası bağlantı, başka wikilerde yer alan sayfalara bağlantı vermek için kullanılır. Bunun için gerekli söz dizimi aşağıdaki gibidir: *Arch linux Wikipedia makalesi sayfası şu şekilde ayarlanabilir: *Arch Linux Wikipedia makalesi *Dış Bağlantılar *Eğer wiki dışındaki bir yere bağlantı verecekseniz, tam URL'yi yazarak bağlantı verebilirsiniz. Mesela: http://www.google.com/ *Genelde, bağlantı verirken bağlantıya bir isim tanımlamak daha faydalı olacaktır, böylece sayfa düzeni korunmuş olacaktır. Dış bağlantıya isim vermek için URL ile isim arasına boşluk koymanız yeterlidir. Örneğin Google Anasayfası şeklinde bir bağlantı vermek için şöyle yazabilirsiniz: Google Anasayfası *Yönlendirme *Bir sayfayı başka bir sayfaya yönlendirmek için #REDIRECT Yönlendirilecek Sayfa kullanarak o sayfayı "Yönlendirilecek Sayfaya" yönlendirebilirsiniz. *Mesela, Cats sayfasını Cat sayfasına yönlendirmek için: #REDIRECT Cat Talepler *Herhangi bir konuda doküman yazılması talebinizi Talepler sayfasında dile getirebilirsiniz! *Wiki değişkenleri ve şablonları şablonu ile site adını gösterebilirsiniz. Mesela, yazdığınızda ArchWiki olarak görüntülenir. *Ayrıca kendi şablonlarınızı da oluşturabilirsiniz. Template:Şablonadı şeklinde oluşturduktan sonra kullanarak o şablonu sayfanızda gösterebilirsiniz. Şablonları birden çok sayfada kullanacaksanız oluşturmanız tavsiye edilir. *Tartışma sayfaları *Tartışma veya "mesaj" sayfaları, diğer Arch Wiki kullanıcıları ile iletişim kurmak için kullanılmaktadır. *Bir sayfanın içeriği hakkında tartışmak için, "tartışma" sekmesine tıklayıp, yazmak istediklerinizi yazabilirsiniz. *Yorumlarınızı İtaki2 20:43, Ocak 12, 2010 (UTC) kullanarak imzalamanız okuyanlar açısından kolaylık sağlayacaktır. *Cevap verirken, yanıtınızın içeriden başladığından emin olun. Önceki yazıdan bir seviye aşağıda cevap yazmanız yeterlidir. *Kullanıcı Mesaj Sayfaları *Her kullanıcının kendine ait bir mesaj sayfası bulunmaktadır. Diğer kullanıcılar bu mesaj sayfasına herkesin görebileceği mesaj bırakabilirler. Eğer bir kullanıcı size mesaj bırakmışsa, yukarı kısımda "Yeni Mesajınız Var" bağlantısını görebilirsiniz. *Mesajlara yanıtınızı kendi kullanıcı sayfanızdan verebileceğiniz gibi, size mesaj bırakan kullanıcının yaptığı gibi siz de o kullanıcının mesaj sayfasına mesaj bırakabilirsiniz. Mesaj bıraktığınızda mesaj sahibine bildirilecektir. *Özel Kategoriler *ArchWiki üzerinde çalışırken işinize yarayabilecek bazı özel kategoriler bulunmaktadır. *Henüz tamamlanmamış veya kullanılabilir durumda olmayan yazılar olarak işaretlenen yazılar Stub kategorisinde tutulmaktadır. Bir makalenin bu kategoride yer almasının sebepleri şunlardır: • yazı çok kısadır • yeterince açıklayıcı değildir • eksik veya tamamlanmamış bilgi içermektedir *Henüz bir dile çevrilmemiş yazılar olarak işaretlenen yazılar Çevrilmesi istenen yazılar kategorisinde yer almaktadırlar. Bir makalenin bu kategoride yer almasının sebepleri şunlardır: • yazı olması gereken dilde yer almıyorsa • yazı tamamen çevrilmemişse ve tamamına yakın kısmı İngilizce veya başka bir dilde ise • yazının orjinali güncellenmiş fakat çevirisi güncellenmemişse *Yanlış bilgi içeren yazıları olarak işaretlenen yazılar Hatalı bilgi kategorisinde yer alır. Bir makalenin bu kategoride yer almasının sebepleri şunlardır: • Kullanıcıların yönergeleri tam olarak uygulamalarına rağmen çalıştıramamaları ve bu konuda "tartışma" sayfasında mesaj bırakmaları durumunda. • Makalede anlatılan teknikler ve yönergeler eksik veya güncelliğini yitirmişse.